Bonjour My Heart
by MariaLauraPH
Summary: Hay momentos en que el amor no es una opción ...Una misión , un amor , una mentira y miles de preguntas no la dejan terminar algo tan sencillo pero su intuición le decía que no lo hiciera o talvez solo estaba distraída por ese chico de ojos esmeralda
1. Chapter 1

_Hay momentos que el amor no es una opción es solo una distracción o una tontería pero aunque la mente no lo quiera el corazón elige cuando , donde y como si importar si no es lo correcto._

_**Capitulo 1 **_

**PVO Bella**

Aunque por fuera sea bella y perfecta por dentro las cosas no son iguales , recuerdan el dicho ''Las cosas no son lo que parecen'' no hay nada mas cierto que eso se los confirmo bueno les daré un adelanto de mi aunque ni yo estoy segura de nada en ello , espero algun dia pueda saberlo

Soy Isabella Marie Cullen Masen tengo una hermana llamada Jesica pero por ahora no estamos juntas nos llevamos bien por que coincidimos en nuestros gusto en la moda pero en mas nada...Mis padres bueno digamos que tengo 4 , dos temporales y mis padres de nacimiento Esme Giorge Masen y Carlie Steff Cullen los reyes de Inglaterra pero por un gran detalle vivo con Charlie y Rene en su pequeña mansion en New York aveces paso mis veranos en Paris alejandome de esta peste de plebeyos pero no puedo llamar mucho la atención y tampoco tengo mucho tiempo libre que digamos asi que he tenido que convivir con todos...

-Princesa su desayuno - Dijo Rene , por muchos empleados que hubieran yo insistía en que ninguno entraran a mi habitación , les dije que no queria que me robaran ninguna de mis joyas pero iba mas allá de unas simples joyas

-Merci Madame Rene , creo que ya es hora de que me llame Bella o hija después de todo eso soy no? le dije guiñendole el ojo

-Oh si , tienes razón Isabella o digo hija mía y a que se debe tanta amabilidad de su parte si me lo permite ?

-Bueno mañana comienzan las clases como usted sabrá y por muy ocupada que este no perderé la oportunidad de mejorar un equipo de baja de porristas - le dije a Rene haciendole saber que ese era el motivo de mi felicidad

-Oh ya veo ...-dijo con la mirada baja , la verdad sonaba algo preocupada

-Disculpeme usted le pasa algo , algo le preocupa ?- puse levemente mi mano en su hombro en verdad me cai muy bien la sra. nose por que se me hacia tan facil hablar con ella y la comenzaba a ver como una figura materna aunque ese era el punto

-Bueno la verdad es que en una horas lega mi hija y bueno nose si le gustaria conocerla ella es parte de las porristas y tiene muchos amigos apuesto a que se llevarian de maravilla - dijo con algo de orgullo y nostalgia en su voz

-Seguro que si , ahora si le molesta me gustaria desayunar sola gracias

Al escuchar la puerta cerrarce le pase boton y me dirigi hacia la computadora a investigar sobre esa tal chica y sus antecedentes y bueno tambien sobre la lider de porristas futura ex lider y enemiga siempre era divertido ver como todos me envidiaban y tratan de unirte sin tan siquiera saber con quien tratan , luego de reirme de las vagas coreografias y las fotos que encontre de los clubs nerds , decidi buscar mi verdadera tarea y comencé a sospechar que talvez mis jefes no me pusieron en esa escuela solo por que si , habia algo mas algo que no me habian dicho y que iba a averiguarlo les gustara o no...

**_Bueno espero les haya gustado este primer capitulo cualquier sugerencia o preguntas me encantarian espero les guste y tener rewies asi me alientan mas esto es solo una pequeña parte lo bueno se acerca chaoo besoss..._**


	2. Chapter 2

"_Los errores ajenos proporcionan los medios para descubrir la verdad"._  
_John Selden (1584-1654); político, jurista y orientalista inglés._

Capitulo 2

Primer dia de clases

Me vesti con un hermoso atuendo Dior , era un vestido casual beish y unas botas a la rodilla marrones con mis lentes Prada y me recogí en la cabello un poco casual , me dirigía a la buscar mi bolso y las llaves de mi auto cuando comencé a sentir unos pasos a mi espalda en un instante recordé todas las maniobras de defensa que sabia voltee pero no había nadie y de repente algo agarro mis hombros y en ese instante la golpie

-OYE! que pasa contigooo? Solo queria salurdate - dijo una chica un tanto mas baja que yo, con en el pelo corto y algo chic , palida y llevaba un atuendo chanel de verano eran unos short a la cintura negros y camisa escotada beish iva muy bien maquillada al igual que yo entonces note el parecido y recorde las fotos del dia anterior cuando Rene me habia dicho que su hija iva a mi escuela pero ella no era porrista ?bueno almenos era simplemente una chica y no otra persona

-Disculpa pense que ...Y tu eres? le dije

-Yo soy Alice la hija de Rene y veo que tu tambien vas a la escuela a cual vas ? ESPERA!Grito de repente la chiquilla , Ese es... no.. es que yava QUE ?... Parecia que no aclaraba sus ideas y en sus ojos se veia algo entusiasmada ?-GUAO!tu! -me dijo espera que ? me reconocio ? no no puede ser mi maquillaje hacia milagros estaba aplicando mis mejores tenicas para encubrirme y mi pelo ya no era rubio era marron con reflejos rojisos como era yo al natural y me habia hecho un tatuaje falso pero...

- Esa ropaa y esos lentess!Son una exclusivaa aun no han salido como los tienesss! gritaba exaperada la tal Alice

-GUAO!Que buen gusto veo que seremos grandes amigas!

Decidimos irnos juntas en mi bebe era un Mercedes SLR Mclauren 722 Edition era uno de los que combinaba con mi atuendo de hoy y como siempre me encanta hacer mi entrada triunfal puse el radio a todo dar con I'M SALVE FOR YOU-Britney Spears me puse mis gafas y baje como todo lo que era una futura reina y la expresion que esperaba todos con su boca abierta y sus miradas hacia mi y mi pequena encaminamos hacia la entrada cuando de repente llegan un grupo de chicos extremadamente perfectos , en el lado izquierdo un catire de ojos azules como el cielo que miraba intensamente a mi amiga , casi embobado ? , del lado derecho un chico mas normal el tipico americano flaco debil y normal y en el centro un chico super musculoso alto y hermoso! parecia sacado de Vogue

-Hola Alice , nos presentaras? dijo el chico musculoso

-NO , porque deberia dijo Alice con algo de sarcasmo en su voz

-Hola Alice dijo ahora el chico que la miraba embobado

-Hola Jasper , te extranaba - Con que Jasper pense yo mmm esto va a ser interesante...

-Y yo a ti pequena dijo jasper

-Bueno basta de hacer como si yo no estuviera aca tortolitos , hola soy Emmet y dime de que nube te caiste ?-dijo el musculo ahora Emmet

-Hola , de una a la que nunca alcanzaras

-OHHH!dijeron todos al unisono emmet puso una sonrisa picara y me beso la mano como un propio saludo de la realeza senti que me sonrojaba pero lo supe disimular

-Y bien chica ruda nos diras tu nombre? dijo Emmet

-Si Bella dije con seguridad

- Y de donde vienes Bella? dijo el chico de la derecha el unico que no sabia su nombre

-De... Y en ese instante sono la campana , eso estuvo cerca dijo alice cuando nos alejamos de los chicos ella sabia que yo no era de aca y solo le dijeron que era una persona importante que tenia que estar bajo perfil y nadie podia saber nada de mi ni ella o podrian estar en peligro ella acepto y firmo un contrato de confidelidad

-Y mucho , bueno mi primera clase es biologia y la tuya ? le dije

-Ginasia pero te puedo acompanar si deseas? me dijo la pequena

-No tranquila , me las arreglare

-Vale.. pero cuidado con lo que dices amiga chao nos veremos al rato bella

No me gusto mucho la manera en que me hablo pero me daba igual no eramos amigas aun , en el camino alguien tubo mis libros se disculpo y me los paso pero fue tan rapido que solo alcanze a ver su cabello cobrizo segui mi camino y todas las miradas en mi y por mucho que me gustara y muy acostumbrada que estuviera me ponia nerviosa e insegura y no era bueno que me detallaran tanto y notaran algún parentesco conmigo e Isabella Marie

Y entonces encontre el aula y al darme cuenta que todos estaban a dentro toque la puerta interrumpiendo al profesor y haciendo que todos voltiaran pero mi mirada solo se consentro en una persona y fue como si ya no hubiera nadie mas pero de un momento a otro tuve una imagen q no se si fue un recuerdo o algo que de verdad paso y creo que todo comenzo a encajar en ese momento ...

_**Hola espero les haya gustado este capitulo , la ropa y la foto del auto estaran en mi perfil los quiero espero reviews , el proximo capitulo lo subire lo mas pronto posible ...**_


End file.
